1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste water treatment system for removal of suspended and dissolved organic materials contained therein.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
An extensive review of waste water treatment processes is disclosed in the dissertation of one of the applicants entitled "Powdered Carbon Treatment of Municipal Waste Water," submitted in partial fulfillment of the requirements for the degree of Doctor of Philosophy, University of Washington, available to the public sometime in March, 1973. The dissertation includes disclosure and experimental data of the process and system claimed herein. The discussion of the prior art following is based on material found in the dissertation.
Municipal waste water treatment normally has one or more of the following objectives: (1) suspended solids removal, (2) dissolved organic removal, (3) nutrient removal, (4) dissolved solids removal, (5) removal or destruction of pathogenic organisms, and (6) ultimate sludge disposal. These objectives have generally been achieved by various combinations of individual unit processes. Recent process developments for waste water treatment have followed two basic approaches: (1) use of conventional secondary biological treatment followed by or combined with physical/chemical unit processes, or (2) use of only physical/chemical unit process combinations.
Processes for organic removal from water water streams which have been studied or utilized include combinations of physical/chemical unit processes involving chemical clarification/filtration followed by granular-activated carbon adsorption. More recently, powdered, activated carbon systems involving carbon/waste water slurry contact have been utilized. Although these processes have been effective, there is generally a residual organic content remaining in the treated water which must be effectively removed or treated, particularly if the water is to be reused.